poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter With Timothy/Meeting Edward
This is where encounter with Timothy and meeting Edward goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Edward: I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was something of yours. You could've got it. Timothy: And I was about to get it if you hadn't shown up and ruined everything. You shouldn't get things that don't belong to you. Edward: It doesn't really belong to you. Timothy: Well, it did until now! You really are pathetic. No wonder your best friends are such stray animals. Edward: cowers steps up behind the silver boy Thomas: How dare you speak to him that way! Timothy: What did you say? Thomas: I said how dare you speak to him that way! Timothy: You must be new here. Thomas I can speak to anyone any way I want. and glares at a boy and continues on his way Edward: I can't believe you just did that. Thomas: What do you mean? Edward: Well, its just that nobody ever stands up to Timothy. Thomas: TIMOTHY?! watches the silver boy go round the bend Edward: I picked up something that didn't belong to him until he explained to me that it did. Thomas: What was it? A Matrix or something? Edward: Well, I didn't exactly get a good look at the thing. Thomas: Well, did you turn it in to someone? Edward: Well, I did. I turned it in to Principle Celestia. Why? Thomas: Don't know. Just thought I'd ask. Edward: Oh. Anyway, did you transfer to Canterlot High from another school? Thomas: nervously Yeah! Another school! I'm Thomas! Edward: I'm Edward! Percy: And I'm his best friend, Percy! Edward: Aw, Who this sweet little guy? Thomas: Uh, that's Percy, my uh, best friend. Edward: Good to meet you, Percy. Percy: Hey, Edward. Thomas: He and I are good friends. bell rings and Edward gasps Edward: Sorry. Got to go. I'm late for class. Thomas: So, Where's the Matrix? Edward: Ask Principle Celestia. She'll know. to class hour later Thomas: Are you sure Edward said it was with Principle Celestia? Percy: Sure I'm sure. Thomas: We can only hope, Percy. Percy: Okay. knocks on the Principle's office door Principle Celestia: Come in. walk in Thomas: Hello. We're new students. I'm Thomas and this is Percy. Percy: Hello. Principle Celestia: I see. Thomas: Well, anyways, I was wondering if you had been given something. Principle Celestia: Yes. Actually, I had. Percy: So, you think someone gives you something like a Matrix, perchance? Principle Celestia: Yes. I was given something a little like that. Thomas: Actually, that Matrix is... Percy: Thomas, don't tell her why we're here. Thomas: ... a trophy. Yeah, a trophy, I think. Principle Celestia: It has to be won at the Fall Formal. Thomas: Fall Formal? What's that? Percy: Yes, tell us about this Fall Formal. Principle Celestia: It's due in two days time. Only one can be selected prince and win the crown. Percy: Yeah. Who do you give the trophy to for safekeeping? Principle Celestia: Vice Principle Luna put the trophy along with the crown for safekeeping. Thomas: Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Prince. Can anyone run? Principle Celestia: Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else? Thomas: No. I think that's all I know. Principle Celestia: Well, if you do need anything else, my door is always open. Thomas: Thanks, Principle Celestia. closes Percy: Thomas, why didn't ya just tell her the Matrix belonged to Optimus and ask for it back? Thomas: I don't want to expose why we are here. Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up on Cybertron saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy! Percy: Hmm. You make a good point. Thomas: Looks like if I want the Matrix back, I'll have to become Prince of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do! Percy: Yeah. We'll need some help with this. But, how exactly do you plan on doing that? Thomas: I have no idea! bell rings chatting Thomas: I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something. Edward: Help with what? Thomas: I've decided to run for Prince of the Fall Formal, and– Edward: Stop! Only Timothy runs for Prince of the Fall Formal. And when he wants something, he gets it! He'll make life awful for anyone who stands in his way. Just ask the boy who ran against him for Prince of the Spring Fling. Thomas: I have to try! Percy: Let us hope so. Edward: Oh, I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of him: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers... Thomas: Why is everypony– Percy:to Thomas It's everybody, Thomas. Thomas: Uh, every''body'' separated this way? Edward: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing that they do have in common is that they know Timothy is gonna rule the school until we graduate. Thomas: Not if I can help it! apple So, uh, giggle where would I find the head of the party planning committee. Percy: You know who, Edward? Edward: Yes, Percy. There's Charlie. at the school gymsaim Thomas: Edward said he'd probably be in here. Charlie: Incoming! in and blows into a balloon Thomas: Hi, my name's Thomas and... Charlie? Percy: I'm Percy. Pleased to meet you, Charlie. deflates Percy: Wow, you know how to blow balloons. Charlie: Are you psych? Percy: No. But, I do know someone who has magic. Thomas: Unless of course that's something you can do here. Charlie: If you want to tell something, let me know. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes